The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. While there is a trend toward the inclusion of more features and improvements for current features, there is also a trend toward smaller mobile communication devices. As mobile communication device technology has continued to improve, the devices have become increasingly smaller. Therefore, there may less surface area for placement of user interface components as manufacturers continue to add features and reduce their products' size.
Electronic devices and cellular telephones in particular, are often equipped with sensors. In cellular telephones, a light sensor may detect ambient light to regulate power to a display screen. A proximity sensor may detect that a device is positioned within a pocket to place the device in stand-by mode. The type of sensor and the placement of the sensor on the housing of an electronic device may be restricted by the size and configuration of the device housing as well as the function provided by the sensor.